


of e-mails and thesis

by maeumdaero_hae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Boo Seungkwan is a good bro, First Meetings, Long-haired Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Mansae Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/maeumdaero_hae
Summary: in which Seungcheol has to send an e-mail to his boss urgently but his phone died. Thus, when he saw an opened laptop in front of a girl, based on her hair, he took the chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i finished writing this nov. 1 2017 @ 2:14 am but i just had the courage to post this so...
> 
> comments and kudos are deeply appreciated! <3

“Yes Sir. I’ve already confirmed the Kim Corporation’s agreement on our proposal.” Seungcheol paused, carefully listening to his boss. “I’m sorry sir but I’m out for the day, I can’t fax you the signed papers but I took a photo of it. If it’s alright I could send you the photo thru e-mail” He thanked the barista by nodding his head and walked to a table beside the window while waiting for the response. His boss hummed “No problem Mr. Choi. I’ll wait for it. Please send it now”

Seungcheol ended to call, his phone showing his wallpaper (a picture of him and his mom with the London Eye) only to beep two times to show a black screen. “What the…?” He tried to turn it on again and again only to fail. _He’s doomed._

He’s panicking right now. It hasn’t been a month since he was promoted and it’s the first project he is handling. The other party even easily agreed to their company’s terms and condition about the project. He can’t just fail his boss just like this. Choi Seungcheol did not work his ass of for 3 years to get into this position just to be removed because of an e-mail. He knew it was just an e-mail but never underestimate his boss. “What the boss wants, the boss gets” is what the workers of their company goes by.

He turned his head to find any nice-looking people to let him use their laptops to send the photo. Eyes traveling back and forth to each and every customer’s face, he noticed the one on the table beside him. The girl’s laptop was on, word document and several tabs of articles, reports and PDFs showing.

“Excuse me miss?” Seungcheol knocked on the table but only the straw on the girl’s drink moved. The time is ticking; 7 minutes have passed since the call. There’s no time left until the boss calls back again. He tried once more, twice and thrice, still, with no luck the girl didn’t even moved a centimeter.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures they said and he was desperate enough. He loudly whispered a _sorry, let me use your laptop a bit ‘kay?_ He changed to the seat in front of the girl and turned the laptop to face him. On the tab is an article about how music can be a trigger to those who have mental illnesses. Wow, a psychology major huh.

He opened a new tab, logged on to his e-mail account, while waiting for the tab to fully load he opened another tab to open his drive and find the photo. To be honest, this is the first time he’s thanking the gods that made him press the yes button when his phone asked if he wants to sync his phone’s contents to his e-mail account. As soon as he found the photo he immediately sent it to his boss. Now he can breathe, his position is safe for now. Key word being for now.

Logging out and minimizing the tab, he accidentally had a peek on the laptop’s desktop and saw a long haired girl? But he’s wearing a three piece suit with a girl clinging on his arm. He just shrugged it and face the laptop back to the owner. Peeling a post-it note and a hello kitty(?) pen, he wrote a small thank you with a smiley face. He contemplated if he’ll write his name or number if the owner wants a payback. The thought was quickly erased on his mind when he just stick the note on the keyboard and a hand tapped him.

“Choi?”

“Jeon!”

The two men exited the café with coffee on their hand not seeing the owner of the laptop waking up and taking off the earphones from his ear.

Yoon Jeonghan loves his major, don’t get him wrong. Understanding how the mind works, knowing how a specific mental illness affects the human brain and studying how to possibly help them, storing this kinds of information is what Jeonghan loves. But when your professor decided to pull a string and told your class they need to pass the first three chapters of your dissertation within 1 week because he’s going out of town, of course you’ll be caught off-guard and just fall face down. _Isn’t that bullshit?_ he remembered whispering to his seatmate whom he doesn’t even know, at least the seatmate agreed and whispered back a _selfish bastard_.

Jihoon, his kind music major friend, called and told him to get a coffee or any caffeine-based drink from his workplace. Jeonghan humbly accepted the offer, packs a small bag of the books and papers that served as his references and his laptop complete with his charger.

Upon entering the café, the smell of caffeine and familiar faces welcomed him. He was also a part-timer on this cafe, Bubblegum, but resigned when he started his dissertation. He realized he cannot balance working while doing his dissertation. The owner is a kind woman; she understands his reason and was even told to comeback after finishing it. He was about to sit on his favorite place but a man was already seated. He looks like a business man, the white dress shirt, black pants and phone on his hand while sitting cross legged just gave it all. He sighed and sat at the next table beside the man. He plugged his laptop and spread his notes and books on the table, while waiting for his laptop to boot he stood up and goes straight to the counter.

“Hey, Genius, my usual please” He addressed the cashier which is Lee Jihoon.

“Coming right up hyung” Jihoon said after getting the bills from Jeonghan and putting it on the screen. He moved to the other counter to mix his Frappuccino Latte with lots of whipped cream with Jeonghan’s eyes following him.

“You’re the only one working? Where are Jisoo and Seokmin?” Jihoon turned around, got a straw and pushed the drink to Jeonghan.

“Jisoo hyung is at the back, checking the inventory and the newly delivered products and Seokmin…” Jihoon trailed off and peeked at the clock “the kid’s still on his other part time job at the resto. Mingyu landed him another job.”

Jeonghan nodded and sipped at his drink while listening to the younger. “Another job? Isn’t he working too much?” he sighed. They both know Seokmin’s situation but three part time jobs plus studying to maintain your scholarship is not an easy task. “I know hyung. I already talked to him to resign from the bar he works at every night and all he replied is that he’ll think about it” the two just looked at each other and already understand what they meant. They’ll just have to convince Jisoo to talk to Seokmin about it.

At the same time, Jisoo peeked out from the backdoor and asked for help. Jeonghan and Jihoon just nodded at each other and go to their own way. Jihoon checked the place if there are no new customers then headed straight to the backdoor while Jeonghan goes back to his table. He expected the businessman will not be on his favorite place and guess what he’s not there anymore but another man is already sitting there. What a bad luck he thought. He just gave up and took his seat. He wants to at least finish chapter one and start chapter 2 this day. He already found so many references for his study and all he needs to is to compile them into cohesive paragraphs that will fit each theme he chose to focus on.

He placed his drink in front of his laptop which is positioned at the end of the table. He started to sort out the references he found and typed on his laptop. Half an hour passed and he’s about halfway done to the first chapter but still he’ll need to find more sources until he’s satisfied. He stretched and yawned then he noticed the man beside him. He was younger than the business man that was sitting there before and come to think of it, this man also looks like a business man. Wow, what’s with this day he internally chuckled. Honestly, speaking though, this man is attractive. He gave out this superior aura and his pose is straight out manly. Thank goodness he’s talking to someone on his phone if not he’ll be caught in the act.

He continued to stare at the man, Sigmund Freud and his theories forgotten but still lingers at the back of his mind. The man has light brown hair that looks so fluffy and curls in a soft and endearing way. His eyes are big from what he can see in his seat and wow his eyelashes. Its so long. Plus his jawline, although not really defined like Mingyu’s, its nice to look at and still fits him.

Jeonghan abruptly goes back to his laptop when the man stood up to the counter. He goes back to his senses and once again starts to read-type his references. Its not even five minutes when he feels his eyes betraying him. He tried to fight it though but he thought he can’t win the power of caffeine so he pull out his earphones and plugged it on his phone, blasting the volume. While putting the earphones on his ear (after fixing his long brown hair behind his ear), he pressed CTRL and S countless times. He knows, okay, one press of the two keys is enough but still. He just pushed the books and notes a little bit to the front and leaned forward to sleep. The caffeine took its effect so fast and the long-haired lad slipped into dreamland.

The time he woke up its nearing dusk, customers on the café has subsided and Jihoon is starting to count the money on the cashier. He yawned but stopped when he saw a sticky note on his laptop. “thank you :)” is what was written on the note. Okay… this is creepy he thought then as if struck by lightning he checked the word document in which his dissertation was typed in and its safe. He sighed, relieved. He checked his books and references and nothing was weird enough to catch his attention neither are the tabs opened on his browser were touched.

He minimized all his tabs to put his laptop on sleep before going home and saw another window. On the window was two tabs, one for e-mail and one for a drive. The tabs automatically refreshed and was met with a drive that was full of pictures and files and an email tab full of unread subscription emails and work related emails as the sender sounds like a company.

“Jeonghan hyung!” Jihoon’s call awakened him before ever clicking on a picture and slammed his laptop close, he winced.

“Wanna go home together? Or are you going to the library?” Jihoon made his way towards him pushing the chairs in place while at it. Jeonghan stacked all his reference, fixed up his charger and carried his laptop then stood to meet the smaller at the front door.

“I’ll probably go home, you?”

“Me too, Soonyoung’s parents are over and wants to eat dinner together”

The two worked up a pace walking and just talking anything under the fine evening weather. Jeonghan asked about Soonyoung and Jihoon asked about his dissertation.

“Soonyoung’s ecstatic when he woke up this morning only to find out his parents are over”

“Well, I’ll finish chapter one tonight and probably start the next too. That’ll just leave chapter three then reread, edit or revise”

The two split up at the third intersection and bid farewell to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

While waiting for his food to finish circling in the oven, Jeonghan opened his laptop and spreads all his references on his living room table. He really needs to at least put down a draft or maybe finish a chapter before midnight.

Hearing the _ting! _of the oven, Jeonghan stood up and got his pork tonkatsu as dinner back to his living room. While shoving spoonfuls of pork and rice on his mouth, his hands are continuously typing and clicking on articles and journals. At the back of his mind, jeonghan hopes this continuous want to do this thesis would last till midnight. It was only 8:47.

Seungkwan, his roommate, woke up and sat beside him on the floor, leaning his head on his shoulder. To be fair, Jeonghan was very focused in reading and typing that he did not noticed him.

“Hyung,” Seungkwan nudged his head on the older’s shoulder. “Hannie hyung, want me to make you some coffee?” the younger once again nudged but no response.

Seungkwan only sighed, choosing not to cut his hyung’s focus, he stood up and goes to make some coffee. He had been sleeping all day after two graveyard shifts on the bar he’s working at. Thank god there was no heavy homeworks to do.

At the living room, the long-haired older one lost his focus when he smelled the brewing coffee. He glanced his laptop’s clock: 11:17. He stretched his back and once again clicked Ctrl+S multiple times before closing the file.

Upon closing even his tabs of journals and articles, he was met by a google drive, which is not his.

Well, maybe just like his, this drive was full of different word files ranging from keyboard smash to Contract Signing File: Kim Corporation; as well as, a folder named ‘Chois’.

_He must be a Choi, huh._

Logically, Jeonghan should _not_ open that folder since it looks like a private one but its 11:23 and the coffee scent is making his brain work with adrenaline and caffeine, so he clicked it.

Just as he expected, it was full of personal pictures and files. He scrolled and scrolled down to many pictures of different tourist destinations around the world with the same four people in each picture. Jeonghan thought how he also has the same folder in his laptop with the pictures of him and his family in every vacation they had gone to. It heartwarming and even though he doesn’t know the owner it makes him proud how this person cherishes their family.

Jeonghan has always been a sucker for photos that holds so many memories. It’s the reason why he also have a whole folder in his drive full of his family, his friends, himself and things he had done. They were precious memories.

He continued scrolling down some more. _Wow, they’ve been literally around the world. _But the moment a fresh brewed coffee was placed in front of him and he inhaled it, he had realized that the owner is the man he saw earlier in the café. _Huh._

Seungkwan sat beside him and leaned on the sofa too, peeking while drinking his own coffee.

“Who’s that?”

“I don’t know”

Seungkwan should have asked why his hyung was scrolling on someone’s drive but just like the older, his mind is only filled with caffeine. The younger stared more on his laptop as he scrolled down on the drive. _Might as well reach the end,_ Jeonghan thought.

The last picture was a selfie. The man holding an I.D and smiling widely.

“Oh, I think I know who that is.” Seungkwan said, puts down his mug and turning the laptop towards him.

Jeonghan lets the younger scroll up and down as he leaned on the sofa and nurses his coffee, finally taking his first sip. As expected, coffee made by Seungkwan is heaven-sent.

“He’s the representative of some company that just made a deal with my boss’s boss through my boss,” the younger turned back the screen to him, on the screen was the last picture. “I saw him twice at the bar talking with my boss. The I.D said his name is Choi Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan hums before saying “Yeah, saw him too at Bubblegum earlier”

Seungkwan closes the laptop and faced jeonghan, looking at him seriously. “So, why do you have his drive opened in your laptop?”

“I think he used it? ‘cause I saw a sticky note saying thank you stuck on it.”

“What kind of luck do you have for a handsome guy like him to open his drive on your laptop.”

“I don’t know, Kwan, I’m just thankful he didn’t touch my files that was open then.”

“Yeah, thank god. I’m gonna have to go sleep at Hansol’s if he did. Don’t wanna be there when you’re frustrated, hyung”

**

It was weeks after Seungcheol used someone’s laptop in a café when a notification popped on his phone.

**Revise this yoon jeonghan FFS!! has been successfully added to your drive **

He was exiting a meeting when he saw it and quite quickly ran onto his office and opened his drive. He had to evade his colleagues, throwing a _later! _behind.

Million thoughts had passed in his mind as he waits for his drive to load. There were confidential contracts in this drive, personal things as well! How could he not remember to log out!? But he had only opened his drive in two devices. His laptop at home and this desktop at the company. Maybe three, considering his phone.

The files finally loaded and Seungcheol quickly clicked the recently added one.

It opened a new tab. The document was full of red highlights at the latter part and a big REVISE THIS YOON JEONGHAN!!! after the last sentence.

_Huh?_ Seungcheol scrolled to the top reading the content then realized that it has the same content as the one he borrowed a laptop from. He sighed and thanked every god he knew for this drive did not fall to bad hands. His position is safe for now.

He chuckles as he read every comment ‘jeonghan’ made on his? her? paper. It ranged from full articulate comment on what theories they could cite to keyboard smashes after a THIS DOESN’T MAKE SENSE. On one comment, he divulged on how his prof was an evil incarnate for making them do this on a short notice and more keyboard smashes. It has been minutes when he started reading multiple comments, chuckling here and there.

His phone rang, it was Wonwoo, and answered it.

“Hey, Won.” He said on the phone as he typed something below the last word on the document.

“Just wondering when will you meet Kim Corp’s representative again?”

Seungcheol closed the drive as he stood. Looking at his watch and grabbing his jacket, he answered “in about 45 minutes. I’m about to go now, why?”

“I’m at the lobby. You’ll meet at the bar right? I’m coming”

“’kay, wait for me a bit” Seungcheol ended the call then pressed the elevator button.

**

Seungkwan just exited the staff room to start his shift when he saw one familiar face on his station. _Okay…? _He started to wipe the counter and mix frequently ordered drinks, accidentally hearing the ‘Seungcheol’s’ conversation to another man. On his opinion, bartenders have the right to actually hear their customers’ conversation as it may play a vital role one day, be it preventing an accident or helping someone.

“So, are you going to drink _drink_ or…?” ‘Seungcheol’ said to his companion.

“Yeah. I’m going to get wasted that’s why I did come with you, hyung” Seungkwan hid his frown, that’s bad, he thought. It’s a sign of longer shifts because of many reasons. He can only sigh.

“What? No! I’m here to meet a business partner, Won. I’m not going to stay to drink and be by your side all the time.” The older seemed to be implying something in the way he spoke.

“You can still meet your partner okay? I’m just gonna go to one booth and drink there. Wasted.” Won said pointedly, standing up.

“It’s that Kim’s fault. I swear to god.” The older sighed, frustrated, and letting Won go to a booth.

_Might as well_, Seungkwan shrugged, it’s his job after all.

“I can check on him if you want”

“What?”

“I said I can look after him when you’ll be meeting your business partner.” Seungcheol frowned and was about to protest when Seungkwan continued. “I’m sorry, okay? Its just that its part of my job to help customers too.” The older seemed to calmed down a bit after that.

“Oh, okay. Please. Just if my client will want to go out of here then please I’ll leave him in your care…?”

“Seungkwan.”

“Seungkwan. Thank you, really.”

“No problem. So what can I get you before my boss comes to meet you?” Seungkwan smiled a bit, already guessing this man’s drink.

“I don’t really drink heavily, but one that’s a fruity drink I guess.” Oh, that’s unexpected. Jeonghan hyung would love this man.

Seungkwan doesn’t really know why he thought of that but his Jeonghan hyung really hated the smell of alcohol in a person. It’s to the point where Seungkwan has to sleep at Hansol’s if ever he got the job of placing a drunk man or woman in a cab to their house. That is why he would go straight to shower after entering their shared flat before greeting his hyung.

“Coming right up!” and Seungkwan started making a Cosmopolitan.

A few minutes after, the younger slides the drink to Seungcheol at the same time the older finished writing something on a piece of paper.

“Thanks. Here’s my business card but I wrote my personal number at the back just in case you need me to comeback for Wonwoo.”

Seungkwan picked it up. “Jeon Global Enterprises?” That really sounded familiar.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, just sounded familiar,” Seungkwan shrugged, pocketing the card. “so, ex-girlfriend huh?”

Seungcheol was about to protest but a tinge of realization showed in his face and chuckled a bit. Dimples. Jeonghan hyung would like that too.

Jeonghan hyung was once obsessed with Jihoon’s dimple, he laughed inwardly at that thought.

“It’s actually an ex-boyfriend. They just broke up 2 weeks ago.”

“Good think though right? You sounded like you hated that Kim with passion.”

“Absolutely.”

Their conversation ended at that as Seungkwan was called by Mingyu, his co-worker and friend, and him saying that “boss would usually arrive 15 minutes from now” and receiving a nod as well as a trip.

Ooh, a customer that gives tips (Seungkwan would still need to know if he gave the right amount or not but that’s not relevant now), Jeonghan hyung would love that absolutely.

He had once endured a lecture from Jeonghan on how people should give tips to servers in every fastfood chain, café, and bars. It was an educating lecture he guessed.

**

“Kim Mingyu!” Seungkwan shouted from one of the booth, struggling to keep Wonwoo from drinking another bottle of whiskey but man, this wonwoo sure is strong.

“What the hell?” Mingyu whistles lowly when he saw the sight of the booth. This will take a lot of work. The table was full of empty alcohol bottles, 3 to be exact, some empty plates and the man’s coat and phone were splayed on the floor.

“Come here and help me, you idiot!” Seungkwan shouted once again, the Wonwoo was pushing him away.

“No! no! don’ wanna! Wanna drink!” Wonwoo said, trying to grab the bottle again but Mingyu pulled it out of his reach.

“Hold him and try to make him drink water. I’m gonna call someone.” The youngest ordered when Mingyu had Wonwoo stopped struggling and now sitting straight in another booth.

“Sure, just be quick. I still need to clean that booth” Mingyu said earning a nod from Sbeungkwan.

Mingyu picked the glass of water from the table and tried to give it to this man but the man won’t open his mouth. Mingyu clicked his tongue.

“Sir, I’m gonna need you to drink just one glass. It’ll help you clear your mind a bit”

“No, promised him not gonna drink anythin’ giv’n by strang’rs” The man pulled out from Mingyu’s side and lied down on the sofa. “Promised’im ‘m gonna be understanding but he left me”

To mingyu, this is a generic scene in his line of work so he just sighed and put the glass down. In this stage, letting the customer cry or talk themselves to sleep is the best thing. So stayed silent and listened, offering soft hums and acknowledgement that someone’s listening but never giving the man a pat. Slowly, the man slowed his breathing and finally fell asleep.

Seungkwan returned after a bit with a frown. “He’s not answering.”

“Who?” Mingyu stood up, going to start cleaning the booth this man was occupying.

“Seungcheol. That man, Wonwoo’s friend. He’s the one boss was meeting these past weeks.”

Mingyu tried to remember and he can vaguely remember one man that met their boss so he hummed. “So, what’re we gonna do to him? We can’t let him sleep here, there’s no bed or even a decent sofa.”

Seungkwan groaned, “Can’t you let him sleep in your flat? You know how Jeonghan hyung hates the smell of alcohol right?”

“No can do, Kwan. Soonyoung hyung has the sofa this night until tomorrow”

“He can just sleep together with Jihoon hyung. They’re boyfriends after all.”

“Yeah, that’s the weird thing about them. They don’t”

The two can only sigh, gazes on the soundly sleeping man on the sofa.

Seungkwan could call Hansol but he knows Hansol’s sister is over so he cancelled that thought. He could also call for Jisoo hyung but its near 2 am and he didn’t really want to disturb anyone.

Seungkwan would get a hell of a scolding for this but they had no choice.

“Let’s get him to our flat.” Seungkwan said.

“Really? Aren’t you like supposed to ask Jeonghan hyung first?” Mingyu asked back now, mopping the floor, picking up the coat and phone and placing it on Wonwoo’s side.

“No, he won’t even let me finish the question. It’s better to just receive the scolding one time that twice right?” Seungkwan winced.

“You sure? I could maybe keep him company here till he wakes up then send him home.”

That seems plausible but they were course mates and they have a class in like 7 hours, they need sleep.

“We have Mr. Jang for later’s class so we need sleep, hyung”

It was Mingyu’s turn to wince. “Right.”

It was set then, they just need to hail a club, enter their flat silently (hoping that his hyung was asleep and not making the thesis), then deposit Wonwoo on their couch. See, not bad. It’s just 3 things, Seungkwan and Mingyu can do it. They’ve been working together here for years and friends more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i need to establish some things about other couples before really going to han and cheol's so next chapter would be where they would meet ^^
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan finally met. A brief soft moment for Jeonghan and Seungkwan. And Wonwoo and Mingyu seems to be getting on the right foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been weeks and so sorry for that :'( but our midterms and finals only was days in between them (our dept's not that good with their timetable lmao) but its semestral break so i think i can update a bit more so yay for that, i think.
> 
> any mistakes are mine but i did try to reread it a few times to check but if i did miss something please do tell! :)
> 
> as always, thanks for the comments and kudos. much love to you all! <3

Jeonghan thought this Saturday could be a good day spent in making his thesis in a slow pace and maybe catch up in one of the books he was reading before all this thesis debacle. He really thought he could but seeing a bright pink post-it in his bedroom door before going out and reading what was written in it just made this day a bad one. (Seungkwan would argue it was not but that’ll happen in the near future).

> _Hannie hyung~_
> 
> _So so so sorry but there’s a man in our couch. Don’t worry, he’s a friend’s friend so just be civil to him. Please! I’ll explain after class._
> 
> _You’re fave, seungkwan_
> 
> _ps. _ _He’s drunk_
> 
> _pps. I’m gonna do anything for you just don’t scold me please! Love you~!_

It really is a bad one the moment he opened his door to a stench of alcohol. It may have something to do with his major on how he hates the smell of alcohol in anyone but its more because of his father. But that’s another story for another day.

He scrunched his nose and pinch it as he’s going to the bathroom. He’ll have to spray air freshener first before interacting to that drunk man in their sofa.

Sighing and spraying air freshener in their living room, Jeonghan caught glimpses of the man. He was wearing a suit though his coat was draped on the sofa’s back rest, a phone in the coffee table in front. Decided, he goes to their kitchen and heated up the left over coffee Seungkwan had made before going to class. _I need coffee before dealing with all of this._

While waiting for the coffee, he opened the cabinets and pulled up two mugs as well as the milk on their fridge. He may not like people smelling like alcohol but since he’s favorite dongsaeng asked, he’s going to be civil to him. Upon closing the fridge, he noticed a pink post-it, again.

> _Hyung!_
> 
> _The man’s name is Wonwoo okay? His friend’s name is Seungcheol and this is his number._
> 
> _+74 928 2925 14_

Jeonghan sighed for the nth time and its only morning. Coffee first then calling Seungcheol, he decided.

**

Placing the coffee cup at the coffee table in front of the sofa, the long haired man placed himself on the one-seater sofa at Wonwoo’s feet. Figuring the man won’t wake up immediately, he opened his laptop to work on his thesis.

Halfway on a paragraph, he saw movements the other sofa. Jeonghan lowered his laptop’s screen a stared at the man waking up.

Groaning and holding his head, wonwoo opened his eyed to a different ceiling. _Huh?_ A clear of throat snapped him out of thinking where the hell was he and he turned to find a girl…? Why is he on a girls house? What the fuck happened last night?

The girl maybe saw his eyes panicking and so he spoke “I’m Jeonghan and my dongsaeng knows your friend Seungcheol” then the girl maybe once again saw how his eyes widened so he continued and said “yes, I’m a boy.”

Wonwoo was supposed to apologize but his throat is so dry and it hurts, stings. Jeonghan stood up and got back with a glass of water.

“Realized you need water first before coffee but if you want coffee that’s yours. There’s also some advil beside it if you want one.” he said gesturing to a mug on the table beside his phone.

Halfing the water and downing the advil, Wonwoo said thanks and Jeonghan went back to his chair.

The silence is killing Jeonghan but he let the other man process what even happened as he plays with his fingers around the glass. He felt no need to talk unless Wonwoo wants to talk, so he continued to type and read on his own.

“I’m Wonwoo. Nice to meet you Jeonghan.” Wonwoo spoke, placing the glass on the table and replaced it with the coffee mug.

“Nice to meet you too.” Jeonghan allowed, lowering his screen again and gesturing to the mug, “Sorry, that must be cold now.”

“Its fine. Uhm, thanks, for letting me crash here” the other man said looking at Jeonghan with pure appreciation in his eyes. At that moment, Jeonghan decided he likes this guy, shows his emotions through his eyes so easily. Wonwoo literally wore his heart around his sleeves and that made Jeonghan smile.

“No problem. My dongsaeng bargained with me for his scolding so you probably need to thank him not me.” The long haired man allowed a teasing tone on his voice.

Wonwoo’s ears tinged with embarrassment and yes, jeonghan will keep this man around. Wonwoo reminded him of Seungkwan in a way. If Wonwoo wore his heart on his sleeves well, Seungkwan doesn’t but he wore his heart on his hands. Seungkwan’s heart is always visible on how his hand moves. Seungkwan had once pointed out that they were the same and Jeonghan only ruffled his dongsaeng’s hair then pinched his cheeks.

“I will, don’t worry.”

“My dongsaeng, Seungkwan, gave me your friend’s number to call but I figured out that its your decision to call or not so I didn’t” Jeonghan soothed Wonwoo’s nervous state more.

“Really? Thanks” Wonwoo smiled a bit towards him and reached out for his phone. “Uh, my phone’s dead. Mind if I borrow yours to call him?”

“No problem.” Jeonghan handed him his phone.

Wonwoo excused himself to the kitchen and Jeonghan continued to read again. A few minutes after, Wonwoo came back and poked at his shoulder.

“Mind telling me where is here?”

“Just tell him it’s the fourth apartment building two blocks right from the university, room 1604.” Jeonghan didn’t even lift his eyes when he answered that, too focus on this particular article.

“Thanks” Jeonghan barely register Wonwoo answering and walking back to the kitchen.

**

A shit friend. A shit friend is what Seungcheol feels right now.

How! Just how could he forget about Wonwoo?! For goodness sake!

So the moment he heard Wonwoo’s voice on his phone, he threw himself into the bathroom and just brushed his teeth and hair before grabbing his keys.

Seungcheol tried to memorize the address but Wonwoo assured him he’ll send a message as soon as they hang up.

“I’m so sorry, Won. I know it’s a shit excuse but the contract was signed finally and drinks were ordered and then I needed to drink out of respect and I just-” Seungcheol said as the phone is stuck between his shoulder and cheek, getting his car out of the garage.

“Hyung, hyung. You need to calm down okay? I’m fine, aren’t I?” Seungcheol really feels bad but he figured he’ll apologize to Wonwoo more after he sees him in one piece. For now, he settles with Wonwoo placating him.

“Okay, I believe you. Just send the address and I’ll be there in a bit.”

“’Kay, drive safe hyung”

Seungcheol knows he shouldn’t be this over protective to Wonwoo but after what happened 2 weeks ago, he just couldn’t help. It wasn’t the first time he saw Wonwoo being sad over a break up but what the bastard did was definitely unforgivable. Wonwoo had argued that it is but Seungcheol didn’t hear it since Wonwoo was too busy wiping his tears. Seungcheol had punched the ex-boyfriend and he won’t categorize himself as a fighter but he could totally fight and maybe make that jerk bleed for what he did to Wonwoo. The younger didn’t talked to him for days after that but the older had said that he’ll never say sorry for doing that to Wonwoo’s ex.

So, what Seungcheol feels right now is real shit. A real bad friend. What if something happened to wonwoo in that bar? So many what-ifs ran in his head when he checked his phone for the address and realized his near.

He parked his car on a parking space in front of a convenience store in front of the apartment building. He contemplated if he should buy something for Wonwoo but it seems that he was fine on the phone so he decided against it. Also, he should see Wonwoo first, in one piece, then he can worry about the things his dongsaeng needs.

He nodded at the guard in front and got into the elevator.

As he arrived at the sixteenth floor it was only a matter of minutes before he found the fourth door and pushed the doorbell.

The door was opened to a familiar man Seungcheol can’t put his finger on. The man raised his eyebrows in a questioning way at the way Seungcheol’s gaping at the man with his own brows furrowed too, questioning.

“Come in?” The long-haired man probably repeated it as he opened the door more.

“Yeah, thanks”

Seungcheol removed his shoes and excused himself inside.

The apartment was clean and organized except the living room table. It was filled with stacked paper on one side and a laptop as well as two mugs. And in front of one of the mug was Wonwoo sleeping.

Seungcheol turned to the long-haired man. “What did you gave him?”

“Just an advil. Why? Is he allergic to it?”

The man settled on a sofa and pulled up a laptop as he gestured the other end of the sofa Wonwoo was sleeping on to Seungcheol.

Seunghceol swears this man is really familiar. It’s at the tip of his tongue. Within their friends, Jun was the one who’s really good at remembering faces with names. What, being a scouting manager for his own fashion line and has to talk and interact with so many models, it became natural to the clothes designer.

He nodded a thanks as he sat. “No, he’s not. He just really gets sleepy after he drinks any medicine.”

“Or maybe he’s just so drunk and tired so he fell asleep.” The man never lifted his head from his laptop.

“Or that, yeah.”

The silence after that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Seungcheol stretched Wonwoo’s legs onto his legs and massages it softly, careful not to wake the younger up. The other man in the room never stopped typing either.

He cleared his throat. “I’m Seungceol by the way.”

“I know. I’m Jeonghan”

Yes! Seungcheol’s brain supplied and before he could stop himself he blurted out “Yoon Jeonghan?” in a loud surprised way.

The long-haired man- Jeonghan- lifted his head, his eyes wide.

Beside Seungcheol, Wonwoo stirred up.

“Hyung?” Wonwoo slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m gonna go get him another glass of water.” Jeonghan offered.

“Please, thanks.” Seungcheol said but his focus are now on Wonwoo.

**

Jeonghan knew that a Seungcheol would come and get Wonwoo but he never expected it to be _the_ Choi Seungcheol that has his drive (read: still) opened on his own laptop. But since the man doesn’t know it he kept his mouth shut.

The moment, though, the man exclaimed his full name, Jeonghan’s mind spiraled. How did he know his full name? did the server emailed him that his drive was opened on another device? It did, isn’t it? How did Jeonghan not think of that? Oh god, he should’ve logged it out the moment him and Seungkwan was finished looking at the photos.

His mind stopped when Wonwoo’s voice was heard, so he offered up to get water, the easiest way to escape this moment.

Before he goes and interrupt the moment, the hears the way Seungcheol was talking to Wonwoo. He was caring and gentle with the way he talks to the younger one. It seems that he was scolding him but he’s doing it in a soft way as if he’s not scolding him. Then he hears sorry’s and apologies softer and gentler as he slumped his head on the younger’s shoulder. Jeonghan’s heart may have softened too because that’s exactly how he acts towards Seungkwan.

This Seungcheol and Wonwoo may have earned a very small but significant part in Jeonghan’s brain (probably heart too) in just half a day.

He lets his foot fall a tad louder to make his presence known to the two.

“Here.” He gave the glass of water to Wonwoo.

“Thank you so much.” Seungcheol started. “Thank you really, for taking care of him and letting him sleep here.”

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan straight to his eye and there’s visible gratitude on his eyes and voice and Jeonghan’s pretty much a sucker for pretty eyes. He lets himself smile just a bit. “I would say no problem since I just woke up and he’s here so maybe give your thanks to my dongsaeng, Seungkwan but yeah, you’re welcome.”

**

They stayed more for a bit. The conversation that they should have after Seungcheol says Jeonghan’s name as the two fell into a silent conversation with themselves with Jeonghan still reading. Then it turned to the three of them as Wonwoo asked how to repay Seungkwan and him. Jeonghan did tell them the they don’t need to thank him, just Seungkwan but Seungcheol insisted.

As they get ready to leave the doorbell rang and Jeonghan excused himself.

The moment he opened the door, he was tackled in a hug that made him stepped back a few, making his stumble visible to the two visitors.

“Hannie hyung!” Seungkwan whined on his neck as he rubbed his face on it. His hands are tight on his back around his waist.

Jeonghan sent an awkward smile at the two. He hopes he sent it as a sorry smile though. His favorite dongsaeng is on his arms and he can’t really push him away so steadied himself and rubbed Seungkwan’s back softly.

“Hey, what happened?” He asked softly.

“I think I did great on my finals but I’m still not sure but I did good.” Seungkwan said, still not lifting his head up.

“Why did great become good in there? If you think you did great, then you did great.”

“I did it’s just that-” Seungkwan chose that moment to lift his head up and squeaked silently.

Seungkwan stood straight then cleared his throat as if it could help him hide how his four fingers are pushing his thumb inside his palms. He’s embarrassed, Jeonghan thought fondly.

“Sorry for that.”

“It’s fine.” It was Wonwoo who assured him. “After how your hyung witnessed Seungcheol hyung fussed over me, I think we’re fine seeing that.”

Seungcheol’s face beside Wonwoo was a mix of soft betrayal and fondness for his dongsaeng.

Seungkwan looked at Jeonghan and they laughed softly.

Wonwoo wait until the two owners were on the living room as he stretched his hands towards Seungkwan. “You’re Seungkwan, right? Thank you so much for taking me here and letting me crash at your sofa.”

Seungkwan took Wonwoo’s hands and shook it, his grip tight. “No problem, hyung. You’re probably a hyung too. Maybe thank Mingyu too-” Jeonghan nudged Seungkwan’s side. “He’s a hyung too. Thank Mingyu hyung some way, okay? He was mostly the one who took care of you.”

“Oh god, really? Will you let me know his number so that I can thank him?”

Seungkwan opened up his phone and showed Mingyu’s number. Wonwoo laughed a bit at the contact name. It was a puppy emoji.

“Is it not nice to be surrounded by hyungs?” Seungcheol asked, playfully.

“It is but when you have like six hyungs and one same age friend, you’ll get sick of it after, what, five years?” he answered as playful before he turned to Jeonghan to ask.

“Six years, you ungrateful brat.” Jeonghan answered, patting Seungkwan’s back a bit hard.

The three adults only laughed.

**

Mingyu was waiting for Seungkwan before he can go home from this shift on the bar as he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket.

Looking around to make sure no one in particular was causing anything or just someone that needs his help and finding that no one, he fished out his phone, thinking that it was Seungkwan.

Turns out, it’s not Seungkwan. He was supposed to pocket it back but another message came and it piqued his attention.

The newly arrived message on his lockscreen said: _its wonwoo, btw. forgot to mention it…_

Wonwoo? Curious, Mingyu opened the messages.

> _hey mingyu, just wanna say thank you for helping me the other day when I was drunk. and sorry too. Seungkwan said you carried me so, sorry for that. maybe text me back so I can thank you personally? _
> 
> _its wonwoo, btw. forgot to mention it on my first text._

Mingyu was typing back a reply when another message came.

> _got your number from seungkwan. he gave it to me tho. forgot to text it on my previous texts, sorry._

Mingyu chuckled and continued to type his response. Before he sent it though, he scanned the bar once again, then he hit send.

> _hey, you’re welcome! no problem too. tho seungkwan helped me “carry” you but you’re welcome too. seungkwan told me he gave u my number so its fine. don’t worry bout it. _
> 
> _i’m gonna need to check in with seungkwan when can he cover my shift for me so we can meet but if your busy its fine! you already thanked me here!_

Mingyu hoped he didn’t sound so desperate to meet this Wonwoo.

He puts his phone back just in time when Seungkwan entered the bar from their staff room.

“Thank god you’re here.” Mingyu sighed.

“Yeah, thank god I’m here. Go home and finish your part on our project, hyung.” Seungkwan patted the taller’s shoulder as we passed by to be answered with a wave on hand as he entered the staff room.

**

Mingyu was folding his uniform pants to put it inside his bag, he really needs to wash this, he thought when something fell from it.

It was a keychain. The small rectangular keychain, the kind you can buy in a very cheap store and use paint to write on it. it was coated with a clear solution and is a bit dirty but Mingyu could still read what was wrote on it.

_love you always won! – kmj <3_

Mingyu pretty much guessed it was wonwoo’s the moment he read it. He had picked it up as he picked up Wonwoo’s coat at that night but was caught up to everything before he can remember to slip it back on the older’s coat.

He also decided to left it out of the conversation on the message as is was clear to Mingyu what happened, more like what’s the reason this Wonwoo got drunk. Mingyu decided to tell what happened and give the keychain back personally rather than mentioning it on text. like some insensitive jerk, Mingyu’s head supplied as he walked out of the bar from the back door.

As he sat on the bus after some minutes on the bus station, his music pauses to notify him that a message arrived. He opened it immediately.

> **wonwoo hyung: ** _what do you mean by quoting the word carry? am i too heavy? i hope i’m not. anyday’s fine with me but only after six so text me anytime, okay?_
> 
> **mingyu: ** _you’re not heavy hyung! sides we didnt cary you, you just had to lean to us so much but its fine, dont worry okay?_
> 
> **mingyu: ** _i’ll try to talk to kwan if he can cover me up this friday so we can meet :)_

Mingyu didn’t have the chance to put his phone back to his pocket as it vibrated again.

> **wonwoo hyung:** _thank god! also i’m your hyung?_
> 
> **wonwoo hyung: ** _okay! i’ll wait for your text then :)_

Mingyu laughed at Wonwoo’s first text. Steps light as he steps down the bus on his stop.

> **mingyu:** _yes. yes you are wonwoo hyung _

Just like that, Mingyu’s night seems to be lighter that his day even if he has to help two drunk person to ride a lift home and fell asleep at one of his lecture.

Just like that, Mingyu feels as if he can be wide awake to finish his part on the project he’s partnered with Seungkwan in just one sitting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE AN UPDATE TOOK SO LONG 
> 
> also all mistakes are mine and do tell if you've seen some, thanks!
> 
> and enjoy the update! as always, kudos, concrit and comments are appreciated! <3

Jeonghan was half-way on his Abnormal Psychology class when he saw the words below his research document on his drive. Thank the heavens he had enough self-preservation because if he hadn’t, he would’ve shouted. Worse, he would’ve had to explain why he had shouted because the topic was not that interesting compared to others.

With hands covering his mouth, Jeonghan read the newly added line at the bottom.

> _you’re doing great at this! don’t pressure yourself!_
> 
> _ps. sorry for using your laptop without permission. it did help me not to get fired so thanks anyway. hope there’s a way to pay you back._
> 
> _pps. maybe log-out my account after this?_

Okay. The words aren’t that bad. Jeonghan sighs. It was always nice to be complimented in whatever work he’s doing. Seungcheol even wrote some encouraging words. It’s nice.

Also, he really needs to log-out this account. Like, right now.

Downloading the document file for his thesis, he was about to click log-out when –

“Am I right, Mr. Yoon?”

Jeonghan didn’t know if he winced because of the force he closed his laptop on or because he was called out. He did however schooled his feature in the calmest one he could and replied “Yes sir.”

Some classmates snicker while the others just minded their own business.

Jeonghan really can’t believe he saved his document on a stranger’s drive. Technically, seungcheol now is not a stranger since they had already met in person. But that’s beside the point. The point is it just showed how careless he is. What if the stranger who owned the drive was a bad one, they could’ve ruined the document. Or what if they would delete it? It would be so much worse if – so many what ifs ran on his mind that the loud ring of the bell was the only one who broke the spiral of thoughts.

One thought next to the previous one that is just a worse version of the other. Its hard to escape on those thoughts once he started on it. Sometimes, it would be Seungkwan who’ll nudge him just a bit to stop it and while in school it would be Jisoo but he’s not present right now.

Mood a little bit ruined, he slowly packed his belongings then head to the library. Its weird how logically those bad scenarios won’t exactly happen but his brain still does it. Its also hard how exhausted he is after those, not physically but mentally and emotionally. Thinking about those takes a toll on his mood drastically so maybe it is fine how Jisoo’s not there.

Of course Jisoo understands what Jeonghan experiences, they were on the same program after all, but its still hard. He would still want a few minutes to himself to just not think or sometimes think about those and process it properly. So here he is seated on a small table on the library far from the crowd and next to a window.

What’s hard is when no one would immediately pull him off it. It’ll go on and on until he’ll find himself doing it.

Opening his laptop he tried to just slowly take his pace into reading and writing any articles or journals he could find. Unfortunately, its hard to. Blankly staring and scrolling up and down on an article, he decided to just fix what he already did. At least those information aren’t new, he wouldn’t need to think hard for it and he can edit it quickly. Successfully this time, Jeonghan used up almost all of his vacant time to edit.

Seungcheol’s note at the end appeared on his screen as he entered a next paragraph. Reading it now, Jeonghan realized he needed those kinds of words. It may not seem to be helpful a while ago but after all _that_ it feels nice to read a compliment on what he was doing. Granted that there’s a chance Seungcheol didn’t really read all of it but still.

The first line – _you’re doing great at this! don’t pressure yourself! _– now puts small smile on his face. In this line of program that he chose, he had learned to speak up his mind and really say what’s on his mind. Compliment, an opinion, a statement as well as a criticism, it doesn’t matter. What people don’t get is that they also need those things said in front of them. If you want to compliment someone, do it, no matter how small the thing your complimenting is. The same goes for saying an opinion, statement or a criticism.

_ps. sorry for using your laptop without permission. it did help me not to get fired so thanks anyway. hope there’s a way to pay you back._ – jeonghan figured he should write a your welcome kind of note but how would Seungcheol read it. Its not possible that he would open Jeonghan’s file again and its not like it’ll notify him that the file was edited.

_pps. maybe log-out my account after this? _– yeah, he really need to log-out this account. Jeonghan chuckles at how silly this whole situation is. Who’s gonna thought he would upload his thesis file in another man’s drive? What a situation!

Figuring out that there’s no way to say a you’re welcome note and that there’s no need for a pay back, Jeonghan logged the account out after downloading and deleting his sole file on it.

Jeonghan fixed his belongings once again and attended his last class for the day.

\--

“What are you giggling about?” Seungcheol raised his brow at Wonwoo. “You still need to sign these contracts you know.”

“I’m not giggling hyung.” Wonwoo didn’t removed his eyes from his phone. “Just put them on my table. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“I need these tonight, Won.”

Wonwoo sighed, puts his phone down and finally looks up at Seungcheol.

The two of them had been seated across each other at Seungcheol’s office for about an hour and Seungcheol’s pretty tired. It doesn’t help that Wonwoo hasn’t signed or reviewed any documents that’s in front of him and just gave his phone all of his attention. He really needed those contracts signed tonight.

He’ll have a presentation tomorrow for his proposed plan for the newly acquired partnership with The Dry Fox – the bar they just had a partnership with.

Wonwoo took a glance at Seungcheol and grinned playfully at him. “Why are you even stressing about the partnership? You know the board’s gonna love it and will approve it immediately.”

Seungcheol smiled. “It’s not that easy, you idiot. I need at least 7 votes from the board or else I’m gonna do this from the start and present another plan again.”

Wonwoo took the older’s laptop and skimmed at his presentation. Seungcheol might be older but it was Wonwoo who is more experienced and well-versed in the business industry. What, with being the youngest son of the Jeon Global Enterprises and him being interested from when he was young, his father and older brother had seem fit that Wonwoo would be the one to be trained to take over.

Seungcheol let the younger criticize his work and pulled up another folder on the stack to read. It was the proposed contract the Mr. Sebastian Lee, the owner of The Dry Fox, had faxed him. Of course most of it were in favor of the guidelines JGE upholds; proper security for both customers and employees, strict compliance for the needs and salary of the employees as well as privacy for the customers.

“Hyung,” Wonwoo said, stopping Seungcheol from reading over and comparing the two proposals before making a final contract. “Your works fine so you’ll just need to emphasize more on the two things JGE upholds that The Dry Fox is also very sensitive with plus prioritize your plans. Talk first about the short term before long-term but you do you, anythings fine, the plans are very reachable.”

Seungcheol stood up as the younger talk to sit beside him. “Yeah, sure. How about the last part? The things that TDF still wants to be the one to control?”

Wonwoo scrolled down and read it. “Hm, should be fine. They technically would only hold 70% of the bar’s income not 80 as per the leading contract but if they pay us one time it would go back to 80 immediately, no questions.”

“So, we’ll give Mr. Lee the decision when they’ll pay and add it in the contract.”

“Yes.”

“Nice. Thanks Won.” Seungcheol picked his laptop back and continued to edit. 

Technically, Wonwoo is not Seungcheol's boss. They were still head on their own departments, it's just that Wonwoo has the final decision, plus the board, on things where the President himself isn't available.

Wonwoo had then checked on the files Seungcheol told him to sign. Together, they worked on things that needed to be done for a few hours.

Wonwoo was finished signing and reading all files as he stretched and stood up.

“Want a coffee hyung?” He asked, then he goes to the small table where a coffee maker was situated.

“Please. No sugars though. Will you look at these papers of commendation from HR with me?”

Wonwoo peered back and saw more stacks of files. “Why is there so many? Isn’t it the HR’s job to filter the ones that has the highest percentage to be promoted?”

“I know, but Melanie resigned. She’s the best we had for HR and your dad signed her resignation letter.”

Wonwoo groaned at that. “Well, I’ll tell dad to find us the best HR to hire.”

“Please.”

\--

Jeonghan welcomed Seungkwan’s hug as the younger sat down beside him. He paused the movie he just started watching and pats Seungkwan’s cheek.

“How was today at work?” Jeonghan asked. This was an unofficial routine they have, asking each other about their day. At first, Seungkwan has shied off it but Jeonghan has his ways in talking to people.

“Same old but it was more tiring today. I don’t know why because I’ve been on graveyard shifts and that should make me more exhausted but wow, hyung, today just exhaust me.”

“Yeah? What happened at work?” Jeonghan knew from the way Seungkwan spoke that what’s hard was not the work itself but what happened at work.

“Remember when I told you Mr. Lee told Alex they’re entering a partnership with company?” Jeonghan hummed his answer, his hand still pat-patting Seungkwan’s cheek. “Yeah, well there’s a chance the bar would be open publicly. Not public _public_ but y’know, we’ll be open to more people that won’t need membership cards but still known enough.”

“So Dry Fox would open to celebrities and the likes?” The older one was there when Seungkwan had been so sad when he told him they won’t be attending the same university. Seungkwan wasn’t really fond of changes.

“Alex didn’t really specify but its what the staffs bet on. We have celebrity customers but they’re the good kind and I don’t really believe the new guests would be like them.”

“So, your boss isn’t really sure about this partnership?” That would be weird.

“So Alex, she said this week would be the meeting that would finalize it”

“See? It’s not even final yet. Why’re you worrying about it now?”

“Alex also said the positive side is good since its JGE.”

“JGE?” Jeonghan asked.

“Jeon Global Enterprises.” Seungkwan pushed off to sit properly. “They’re pretty known to have good incentives on the businesses they’d partnered with so Alex’s pretty excited about it. How’s your day hyung?”

“Not now.” Was only Jeonghan’s reply and Seungkwan knew his Hannie hyung would tell what happened at univ today because that dismissive tone his hyung have would suggest it’s not a pretty good day.

“Well then, you know who have your back?” Seungkwan asked, smiling knowingly.

“Boo Seungkwan has my back.” Jeonghan answered fondly.

Their conversation ended at that as Seungkwan played the movie.

Thirty-odd minutes into the movie, Seungkwan said “Oh, yeah. Seungcheol hyung was the representative of JGE.” and it made Jeonghan paused the movie.

“Seungcheol _hyung_?”

Seungkwan laughed at Jeonghan’s tone. “Yes, Jeonghan _hyung, _Seungcheol _hyung._” Seungkwan teased more.

“For all I know, he’s still younger than me.” Jeonghan challenged.

“Well, well, well, Jeonghan hyung, didn’t you know he’s older than you?”

“What?”

Jeonghan doesn’t really know what to think about that because Choi Seungcheol is older than him? With that face? Wonwoo though, no doubt would be the older one between the two with his mature and aura he gives out.

Ah yes, Wonwoo had called Seungcheol hyung when they were here.

“What, is that a deal breaker?” Seungkwan said, snickered.

“Deal-breaker, what?” Jeonghan turned to Seungkwan quickly. A smirk was on his face.

“Ah, hannie hyung. Your face looked like you just found out a turn off from a suitor and you’re contemplating on turning him down.” Seungkwan laughed afterwards.

“What, no! It’s just surprising that he’s older than me, is all.” Jeonghan can’t really stop the reddening of his face with the way Seungkwan explained the situation.

“Don’t lie to me Yoon Jeonghan, that’s exactly what happened last year.” Seungkwan’s laughter continued. “’Sides he’s only 2 months older than you, you can live with it. You won’t even have to call him hyung like I do.”

That realization certainly stopped his laughter.

“Why are you acting like I like him?” Jeonghan squinted his eyes. With the way the younger is talking, the older’s sure he’s planning something.

“You don’t? Because I could insert more dashes on my plan.” Seungkwan said seriously.

“I don’t Seungkwan.” Jeonghan sighed.

“You’re gonna like him hyung. He doesn’t like alcohol, he tips so well, he has dimple!” Seungkwan insisted.

Jeonghan sighed and put his two hands to steady his dongsaeng. “Why?”

Seungkwan wasn’t able to talk for a while.

“I just thought that maybe you’re ready now? I mean it was my fault he broke up with you and its been over five years since him and I just want you to be happier. And you rarely talk to me anymore so I thought talking to someone your age would be fine. And yes, you have Jisoo hyung but he has Seokmin hyung so there’s that too.” Seungkwan’s voice was small and hesitant as he talks and Jeonghan lets him.

Jeonghan lifted the laptop to put it on the coffee table in front so he would be able to turn to face the younger fully.

Before he answered though, Jeonghan thought about what Seungkwan said. He stayed quiet for a while too, thinking about his answer. The thing that hits him the most was that one of Seungkwan’s reason was because he doesn’t talk to him anymore. So he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

“First of all, I want it on record that I am very sorry for not talking to you more.” Seungkwan looked up and smiled. Jeonghan smiled too, forgiven that smile said but he felt it more on the squeeze and pat Seungkwan did on his thigh.

“Second, thank you for not telling that jerk’s name.” This earned a laugh from Seungkwan. “Third, I know for myself its not your fault we broke up. Third, well if you put it like that, then I guess I really need to try dating again huh? But it doesn’t mean I’m gonna push myself to try to like this Seungcheol alright?” The younger nodded. “It also doesn’t mean I’m gonna date as soon as possible, I still have a thesis to make. It certainly doesn’t mean that I’m not happy right now but I appreciate you phrasing it like that.” This time, the younger is smiling. “All I’m saying is that I’ll just be open to the possibility of dating again not because I’m lonely or anything-” Jeonghan glared at Seungkwan playfully. “but because yeah, I guess its time.”

Seungkwan pushed himself to hug his hyung. “I care for you, hyung.”

“I care for you too, Seungkwan.” That was their own version of I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are two reason's why i haven't updated so long:  
1\. i was stuck on where do i want this story to go to and how would it go from here to there so i wallowed in that problem for so long before i had enough inspiration and forced myself to finally make a plot outline. it's not writted but i know it in my head now so yep!  
2\. university and life related stress and problems so there's that too
> 
> also the only thing i regret now that i've come this far is that i didn't make yoonboo brothers :'( i'm big on yoonboo so it would sometime seem that their interactions are sweet or something but that's my yoonboo heart BUT this is still a jeongcheol-centric fic so don't you all worry! 
> 
> thank you for reading! and if ever any of you wanna talk, maybe? or idk anything find me at twt @616seungkwan :)


End file.
